


Post-Coffee

by LittleMusing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: Some thoughts on Sandalphon.





	Post-Coffee

He has nightmares of finding Lucifer dead. He sees himself cradle the primarch’s head every single night. Perhaps he shouldn’t sleep to stop seeing those images, but staring into nothingness during the night isn’t anything either. There’s some part of him who wants to see the nightmares; to hear Lucifer’s dying words to him over and over again, to see that head again, to never, ever forget that bitter day. This memory needs to be seared into his core, no matter how hard that pathetically human heart of his hurts.

 

There’s another sight he sees in his conscious mind. He sees the white wings of the supreme primarch upon his back. He sees a figure - himself - reaching out to those wings. He sees his own hands slowly and methodically tear those wings apart, feather by feather, off his back. There’s no blood, and the feathers constantly replace themselves, and still that figure continues pulling out those pure white feathers that look so horribly out of place on his person. The feathers litter his feet, but the wings never leave his back. 

 

Lucifer is still dead, and Sandalphon is still, for all intent and purposes, the ‘supreme primarch’. 

 

He keeps to a schedule of sorts. The moment the sun rises, he goes to the kitchen to make his regular coffee. The motions of grinding the beans, boiling the water, stirring in the powder, are all vaguely comforting. People start coming in after he’s finished brewing a pot, an almost uncanny timing. Elmelaura has her tiny cup, Lowain (sans bros) just swipes any available mug, and rarely, Baotorda joins them for a drink.

 

The Singularity has an eclectic crew, and Sandalphon somehow just fits right in whether he is fully aware of the fact or not.

 

Several hours later is when most of the others file in when breakfast is ready to be served. The remaining Lowain ‘bros’ - Sandalphon still can’t quite place their names - join up with Lowain to finish up the cooking. Friends and families arrive gradually in their respective groups, and Sandalphon watches them over his coffee and breakfast. The Singularity occasionally comes over to bother him for coffee and seats himself next to him. They don’t say anything at times like these, merely content with the drink and food.

 

There are nights he finds the Singularity in the kitchen when he goes there after yet another nightmare. They’d ask for a coffee, which Sandalphon refuses to give, but he’d serve hot milk instead. Sandalphon doesn’t know why this child - a mere child to which the world’s fate is tied to - is so fascinated by him making coffee. After they inevitably fall back asleep, he’s the one who has to tuck them into bed. What a troublesome Singularity.

 

It’s Sandalphon’s job to look over the Singularity, until the world is threatened to end again. Until then, perhaps it is time for him to acknowledge them properly, as a member of this crew.

 

“I’m in your care, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kept wrangling with the second half of the fic, with dragged out scenes or just not gelling right. This ending here still doesn't satisfy me as much, but it cuts out unnecessary slog, so I guess it's fine.
> 
> I had some Feelings that I wanted to get out, and Sandalphon seemed the perfect fit for it. I look forward to see more of his character arc, what with a possibly inevitable WMTSB 3.
> 
> I scream (sometimes) on Twitter @tsurumuse.


End file.
